


I'll Sing You A Song

by Hetaliafan2000



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Altantis is mentions, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Olympian Gods, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I Don't Even Know, I think a few bodys are mentiond to, Implied Relationships, Its implied, M/M, Mythology References, Old Gods, Only mentions of him - Freeform, Pagan Gods, Prince Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Recarnation, Remy is older than everyone, Sirens, Some charater death is hinted at, Spot the hetalia referance, Virgil will do what it takes, and dragons, but its fore a reason, he cares, hes old and thats all you need to know, how old?, maybe more than a few
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: (Will You Listen To My Silence?)It starts with him falling in a library.(It starts long before that with two boys that smiled at each other. It starts with war and then a wish. It starts when Atlantis falls.)In which the sides are reincarnated after Atlantis falls though only a few truly remember. Goes between the past and the present.





	I'll Sing You A Song

**Author's Note:**

> It took me forever to figure out what names I wanted to use. Eitan and Ethan are for Decite, Remy and Remigius is for Sleep/Remy obviously. Virgil or Virgilius is for Anxiety/Virgil. Translation at the bottom

Virgil didn’t pay much attention to anything but the books in his hand. This high up and carrying such weight it would be stupid of him to not focus on the task at hand. But maybe he should have at least listened to the conversations that happened below him because one minute he was putting the books back on the shelf and the next he felt his stomach drop with the familiar feeling of falling. 

 

Vigil couldn’t help but panic, he was in public and falling, he knew that he was going to get hurt and he really couldn’t afford that at the moment. Before he could much besides grip the books that he was still holding close to his chest he was caught. Startled, he didn’t breath nor move, looking at the one who caught him he looked away. Thanking him as best as he could, Virgil pushed himself out of the others arms and made his way over to his manager who was making her way over. 

 

Erzsébet Héderváry was a kind woman, if scary when angry. She uses to be in the army, and though she acted differently whenever she was with her husband, it really showed when she was with her friend cousins. Now she worked as the head librarian and ruled the place with an iron fist. 

 

Mrs. Héderváry stopped and looked him over, raising an eyebrow she asked him if he was okay. Virgil looked back to the man who saved him before turning away, nothing showing on his face. He nodded at his manager before telling her what had happened from his point of view, and that she was better off asking the others what they had seen. 

 

Mrs. Héderváry nodded, “Alright then. I want you to go home now, I’ll take over from here. No arguing with me.”

 

Virgil sighed but nodded, his manager wasn’t going to listen to him so what was the point. Plus he was tired after staying up most of the night for that one assignment for class. He took one more glance at the one saved him and also watched his manager go over to ask what happened, before turning. Walking out of the library and back home he let past memories take over.

  
  
  


_ The library was always a favorite place for him. The tall shelves filled with knowledge that he had yet to read or understand. It was a place where he could just be, later it was the place where he met him. One of his favorite places in the room was in the corner, there was a tall window that had a great view of the kingdom.  _

 

_ Now his once safe place was destroyed, selves knocked down and books and scrolls missing or on the floor stained red. He walked around, tears falling down but he didn’t make a sound in the silence. He stopped at his window, it gave him a clear view on the sky, dark gray clouds rolling and curling in on itself before lighting peaks through and roars surround him despite him being inside. In the silence afterward footsteps come up behind him. He puts his hand on his sword, never mind that there should only be two other people around.  _

 

_ “My Prince, are you alright?” _

 

_ He nearly flitches. “Don’t call me that. Not anymore. Not after this.” _

 

_ His voice was dead, holding no emotions though he felt many at the moment.  _

 

_ “I will call you what you are.” _

 

_ “Then call me a murderer because that's what I am.” _

 

_ “Your wrong. You're my Prince.” _

 

_ “Lie.” _

 

 _He turned around to face Eitan_ _letting him see the tears that fell from his eyes. “That's a lie and you know it. I am nothing but a murderer. I looked them in the eyes and told them that everything would be alright. That we would win. But there are no winners in war and we were all fools.”_

 

_ Eitan stepped forward to him but he backed away. Sighing his old friend said, “Though there are some truths to what you have said, most of it is lies. You are still a prince.” _

 

_ “Then I am a prince of nothing.” _

 

_ “Nonsense. And I will not have you talking like that anymore.” _

 

_ Remigius stepped forward from behind a broken down shelf, for once his eyes were not covered by cloth and instead showed off his deep black eyes. He looked at the older man, wondering what he meant. He knew that Eitan was doing the same. _

 

_ “You boys didn’t think that I was part of the courts for my pretty looks did you? There was a reason the King kept me close. He knew that he had to keep an eye on me.” _

 

_ Seeing that the too still didn’t get it Remigius sighed. _

 

_ “I’m old, older than your father Virgilius. I know of a way to bring them back. It’s a tiring though, and there will be a price to pay for it. Are you willing to accept the price?” _

 

_ He looked up at the older man. “I am a prince without his people Remigius, I will pay any price. Tell me what I have to do.” _

 

_ Remigius looked at him for a long time before turning around. “First we must honor the people, for we mustn't anger the gods now. Not when we will be asking such a thing later.” _

  
  


Music played in the background though it wasn’t the type of music that fit his mood at the moment. Remy ignored it, for now, knowing that as soon as he was done working he would be able to go home a listen to his own music, and handed his customer his drink never looking the other right in the eyes. 

 

When the customer turned around, after thanking him, of course, the other never knew how not to be polite even after all these years, he let his expression go from a happy neutral to what he really felt when he saw that particular customer. It was always the same, longing and a touch of unrequited love. Maybe one day he would get the courage to ask the beautiful man out, maybe one day he wouldn’t be so hesitant to take the chance once again, but today wasn’t the day. And he knew tomorrow wouldn’t be either. 

 

Remy snapped out of his thoughts and got back to work before his boss could yell at him. Just a few more hours and he could go home. Home where Ethan would no doubt be making his speech for his class. Where Virgil would be by the windows, looking over the city with a book in his hand. Home, where his tea would be waiting for him and dinner would be made hot and fresh. 

  
  
  


_ It was a tiring process. Both emotionally, and physically. Virgilius took it upon himself to prepare the dead, every last one of them he set them on their funeral bed, carving every headstone that Eitan didn’t convince him to let him do himself. Virgilius started every song that they would sing for the decreased, every obolus came from his own treasure. _

 

_ He didn’t know how long Virgilius would keep this grueling self-inflicted punishment that Virgilius put on himself. He didn’t know if he would find out because soon they would have everything done. He buried the last one for today, setting a stone that would mark who was laid here. Sadly they sometimes they didn’t know who was who, and so some were left without a marker.  _

 

_ He knew it hurt Virgilius, and as he stepped back from the grave he just finished he glanced at the Prince. Virgilius was staring down on at the grave, his blank expression never leaving his face even as he started the mourning song. Eitan joined in first, then he did himself, the three of them coming together in harmony. He knew that the three of them must have made a haunting image.  _

  
  


Ethan swayed to the music that Virgil played, no doubt he was singing along to it but Ethan would not hear it. Still, he could imagine what the other sounded like, and it reminded of before. Sometimes, remembering made him sad, for what his friend had given up and for what his friend had gone through, other times it made him angry that his friend had felt the need to give up what he loved. 

 

As he walked into the living room, the music getting slightly louder as Virgil was in the kitchen cooking, when the song changed. He raised an eyebrow as it was different compared to the one before. It was Disney he knew, but Virgil only played it when he was thinking of. Oh. 

 

Ethan shot a look to Remy who was now sitting up on the couch. Remy shook his head as an answer, which didn’t help at all, before getting up. Together the two head for the kitchen and look inside. Virgil is standing there, eyes closed even as he sings and dances along to the music. Ethan can feel his breath hitch, and he almost closes his eyes. Because Vigil looks like he was once again dancing with Roman, with his eyes closed and moving he truly looked like he was with him again. Ethan could almost hear Virgil again. 

  
  


_ He took a breath as Eitan lit the last of the candles, before starting the ritual, drawing down the runes all the while he did.  _

 

_ “Ακούστε με καλέσω σε εσένα, θεέ μου, σας ζητώ να με ακούσετε. Ζητώ από μη υλικούς πλούτους, ούτε ζητώ να έρθω μαζί σας, στην αθάνατη ζωή σας. Τον Αηδονή, τον γιο του Κρόνου, του Ρέα. Σας ζητώ να σηκώσετε και να μου απαντήσετε. Κόρης κόρης της Άνοιξης, φέρουσα χάος Περίφονα, κόρη της Δήμητρας, κόρη του Δία. Σας ζητώ να σηκώσετε και να μου απαντήσετε. Θανάτος, Θάνατος, γιος του Nyx. Σας ζητώ να σηκώσετε και να μου απαντήσετε. Θεοί του Κάτω Κόσμου, σας ζητώ να σηκώσετε παραπάνω και να μου απαντήσετε.” _

 

_ To him, Eitan and Remigius faded away, all that matter in that moment was the stairs made of stone that raised in front of him. He continued until he had drawn the last runes. Standing up he grabbed the gifs he and Remigius had gathered for the gods and made his way up the stairs. He ignored the magic that stripped him of his glamor. His normal moonlight pale skin had gone to a sickly pale after the weeks of stress and grief taking its toll on him, but he had him it from the others, not wanting them to worry.  _

 

_ As he climbed he felt the air grow colder until it felt like the deep sea that once upon a time he used to swim in. But not now, maybe never again. He climbed, his wings that earned him his nickname curling in and folding around him, but he didn’t stop, even as he clearly felt the magic of the gods.  _

 

_ He didn’t know how long he climbed, maybe it was only a few minutes, maybe hours even, but he knew when he was at the top. He stepped to the edge of the platform, feeling no fear, and looked up. There is no way to describe the gods, they are bigger than thoughts, and yet they look at him. _

 

_ Periphona was beautiful in her glory, sharp eyes and hair pulled back in a complicated braid, a crown made of flowers and metal and jewels sits atop of her head. Virgilius remembers the stories, Kore goddess of Spring steps out of her mother's gaze for just a moment and comes back the Queen of the Underworld.  _

 

_ Aidoneus doesn’t look any less sharp, though his hair is blacker than anything he has seen, and he wears no crown, he has no need to. He is regale enough as it is. Looking at him and being in his presents making Virgilius weak in the knees in a way that was different than what he did to him before.  _

 

_ In comparsent, Thanatos is plain, unassuming besides the beautiful wings that flutter behind him. Thanatos represented his domain in a way that Virgilius had never seen before. Because Thanatos was the type people would go to without realizing why he was there, just like they did to death, after all, what was Thanatos if not Death itself.  _

 

_ They were gods, he realized standing there, but it didn’t matter. Nothing matter other than his people, not even the fact that they could strike him down at this very moment. So he stood there, back straight just how he would do before every battle and looked the gods in the eyes.  _

 

_ “Mortal, just what do you think you will achieve by calling on us. Other than making my brother madder than he already is.” _

 

_ “Now now husband mine, I’m sure the little dragon-siren has a good reason. And if he doesn't then at least we get free entertainment. “ _

 

_ Thanatos did not speak and for that Virgilus was glad, he did not think that he would be able to handle hearing another god speak at that moment. Aidoneus and Periphona were already enough. He suppressed a flinch when all three gods looked at him and stood straighter. _

 

_ “Well then, speak mortal.” _

 

_ Virgilus spoke, he told the gods what had happened, and then asked what he wanted. It wasn’t a simple as bringing everyone back to life. No, for one that would imbalance the world, and that wasn’t something he wanted, besides that would not put the gods in his favor. Staring down on him made him nervous, he did not know what the gods were thinking, their expression closed off from everyone but perhaps each other.  _

 

_ “That is a big quest.” _

 

_ “It is friend, the question is, what will he give to get it.” _

 

_ Virgilus stared up at the gods as they looked at him and whispered, “Anything.” _

 

_ “Anything dragon-siren? Even such a dear thing as your voice? The one thing that makes you?” _

 

_ Virgilius looks up the Periphona, pride, sorrow, and desperation in his eyes. He thinks about his answer though he already knows what it is. Would he give his voice up? Yes, he would, for his people, for Remigius, for Eitan. For  _ **_Roman_ ** _. As long as Roman gets the life he deserved and not the life he had in this one. So he looks at the goddess, right in her eyes and puts all his emotions into one word. _

 

**_“Anything._ ** _ ” _

 

_ Periphona seems to sit straiter, yet she doesn’t stop looking at him. For a moment he thinks she wants more of an answer but she finally turned away from him to whisper into her husband's ear. It hurts him, to see them together and in love, because he knows he will never have that, not anymore, not without Roman.  _

 

_ The gods exchange a few more word together, not that he knows what they are saying before they turn to him. One by one they give him their judgment.  _

 

_ “We will grant you your wish, however, there is a price. From now until you meet your love, and they in return love you back no one will hear your voice. Neither a tune or a hum shall be heard from you, even if you yourself hear it. Do you accept this Virgilus?” _

 

_ “Yes.” _

 

_ “Then it shall be.” _

 

_ The floor fell around him and he fell with it, the wind whistling in his ears as he closed his eyes. He let himself fall,  _ **_always falling, in love, in pain, in everything, this time he didn’t mind._ ** _  His wings closed around him, and he thought of better times, with Roman and Patton and Logan, when he wasn’t forced to get along with Eitan and Remigius because they were kids, at least he and Eitan were, and it didn’t matter, before he let himself be caught. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation for Greek to English and back from Google translate. 
> 
> “Ακούστε με καλέσω σε εσένα, θεέ μου, σας ζητώ να με ακούσετε. Ζητώ από μη υλικούς πλούτους, ούτε ζητώ να έρθω μαζί σας, στην αθάνατη ζωή σας. Τον Αηδονή, τον γιο του Κρόνου, του Ρέα. Σας ζητώ να σηκώσετε και να μου απαντήσετε. Κόρης κόρης της Άνοιξης, φέρουσα χάος Περίφονα, κόρη της Δήμητρας, κόρη του Δία. Σας ζητώ να σηκώσετε και να μου απαντήσετε. Θανάτος, Θάνατος, γιος του Nyx. Σας ζητώ να σηκώσετε και να μου απαντήσετε. Θεοί του Κάτω Κόσμου, σας ζητώ να σηκώσετε παραπάνω και να μου απαντήσετε.”
> 
> to
> 
> "Hear me call to you, My gods I ask of you to hear me. I ask of nonmaterial riches, nor do I ask to join you, in your immortal life. Aidoneus, son of Kronos, son of Rhea. I ask you to raise and answer me. Kore maiden of Spring, Periphona chaos bringer, daughter of Demeter, daughter of Zeus. I ask you to raise and answer me. Thanatos, Death, son of Nyx.I ask you to raise and answer me. Gods of the Underworld, I ask of you to rise above and answer me."


End file.
